Library Book
by Animedrawngirl
Summary: Edward and Alphonse come home from one of their many trips to the Library as kids and find a peculiar book in their possession Titled "Everything You'll Ever Need To Know About Sex". Let the shota fun begin!


Ms. Murphy, the old librarian for the Rismbool Library smiled to herself as two rambunctious young boys ran past her into the back of the library. Both boys were smiling, laughing and pulling out any book they could find that held their interest. Before five minutes had passed, the older blonde boy was walking up to the desk, library card in hand, while the younger pale boy carried a stack of books as tall as he was.

"Hi Ms. Murphy, We're ready to check out now." Edward, the older brother said with a large smile. He helped his little brother pile the large stack of books onto the desk. The old lady smiled down at the boys and began to check out the books.

"Are you boys sure you can read all of these books in a month?" Ms. Murphy asked teasingly as she slid each book under a scanner and waited for the 'beep' in response. Both of the wild boys looked up at her and smiled huge smiles.

"You know how fast we can read lots of books. This isn't our first time to the library." Ed said as he saw the weird machine print out a very long receipt of their checked out books and the dates they were due.

"Yes, yes. I know you boys very well. Have fun reading." She said as the two eager children snatched up their books, the receipt, and ran out the door.

Both young boys ran back to their house. Alphonse got there first since he didn't drop books as often as Ed did while they ran the mile and a half from the library home. He walked into an empty house and found a note on the table. It read, "Dear boys, I'll be out in town shopping and talking to some of the women for the day. Be good boys and stay clean and safe. Tonight I'll bake an apple pie if you're good while I'm away."

Ed and Al ran up the stairs and into their bedroom. Ed tripped on a pile of cloths he left on the floor near his bed and spilled the book onto the floor. Alphonse followed Ed, cautious not to trip over any messes his brother left on the floor, and placed his books in a neat little pile. He helped Ed up off the floor and began to pick up the scattered books.

One book stuck out slightly from underneath Alphonse's bed. He placed the other books he picked up under his arm and bent to pick up the book that had traveled so far from the others. He looked at the front and read the title out loud. "_The Only Book You'll Ever Need To Learn About The Wonders of Sex_. That's a weird book. I wonder if it would be the only book we'd ever need? What is sex anyway?"

"I don't know, that's why I got it. I found two more just incase that book promises more then it can deliver on." Ed said as he placed his pile of books sloppily next to Al's perfect pile.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's start reading it!" Al plopped down on his bed and opened the book. Ed sat down next to him and looked at it. They read through a small chapter of just six pages all about what sex was, and how it was commonly done.

"Uh…Al, do…do you think that's how we were… um… born?" Ed said as he took in the information. Al's head reeled from the chapter and didn't want to think of it in real time yet.

"Why don't we just keep reading and see if this better explains it. Maybe it will answer your question too." Al said as he looked over the table of contents.

"Why don't we read this one?" Ed asked pointing at a chapter called _Gay Guys Sex Positions_. "I kinda want to know what gay means."

Al flipped the book to the page indicated and looked at the chapter. There were more pictures then words. The two boys looked at the pictures and realized what they were of. They both exchanged glances and quickly looked the opposite direction as Al slammed the book shut. "I don't think I want to learn anything more about sex, Nii-san."

Ed coughed then thought about the pictures and the book. This was precious information. Could the two boys really afford to give up the opportunity to learn something so new to them? He looked back at the book and took it off Alphonse's lap. "Let's not give up on it too soon. This is still something to learn."

Al had come to the same realization, and his brother's actions and words just propelled him to look at the book and try to read it again. He helped Ed find the page they had just been on.

Al began to read the first paragraph out loud. "_**Two guys who have decided to have intercourse together will often indulge in three types of sex. The first type will be touching, using hands only. The second type involves tongue and mouth actions. Finally, the third type is full penetration.**__"_ Al tried to figure out how each of the different types would happen.

Ed picked up where Al stopped. "_**The first type, touch, results in arousal and sometimes climax by simply having one's hands glide along the skin and grasp the other's erection. The stroking of the erection is quit common. Pinching and rubbing the thighs can also help with the pleasure. Hand contact on sensitive spots such as the joints or nipples can increase the pleasure**__._" Ed's face had gone red half way through the paragraph. He didn't even notice the pictures that accompanied it until he noticed his red faced brother looking down at the bottom of the page.

Well drawn illustrations of a hand stroking an erection, rubbing the thighs, and pinching a nipple where on the bottom. Both boys looked at the pictures with curiosity written all over their bright red faces.

Al decided it was his turn to read again and started reading the third paragraph. "_**The second type, oral, can create or increase arousal. The tongue can be used in sexual manners by running it along the bridge of the other person's mouth, gently along their skin and sensitive areas, and their erection. By encircling the erection completely with your mouth, you can intensify the response and pleasure of the other person. Gently biting sensitive spots, excluding the erection, can help get your partner to climax**_."

Again, both boys looked at the illustrations depicting the actions. The illustrations at the bottom of that page showed a tongue liking a nipple, inside a mouth, and a mouth encircling an erection.

"This is way too much to remember. This is really weird to learn too." Al wined and repositioned himself on the bed.

"Well, when we have a hard time remembering things, we usually practice them. That's how we learned to spell and do alchemy. Let's just learn this like we learn those things." Ed suggested.

The older boy stood up and slid his pants off. He took off his boxers and looked at his little brother. "What was the first one again?"

"The first… oh, um… touch. Stroking and gentle pinches, stuff like that." Al said watching his brother intently. Ed took a deep breath then grasped his dick. He started to slowly stroke his member. The more he did so, the harder his member got. He fell onto the bed with tears in his eyes.

"Al, this kinda hurts. I don't think I like having erections." Ed said as he slowed his pace even more. He came to a complete stop and shook a bit. "This feels really weird. Not at all like the preface said it would."

"Well, the book did say something about feeling good after a while. And it mentions stuff about partners. Maybe someone else is supposed to do this for you since doing it yourself feels weird."

Al looked at the book. He flipped to the index and looked at the list. The very first chapter was labeled _**First Erection**_. Al quickly flipped to the page and read the first paragraph. "_**The first time a boy experiences his first erection, usually between the ages of 6 and 10, it will feel strange and uncomfortable. The boy may even feel extremely light headed due to all the blood going to his penis**_. Ew. _**After experiencing a few erections, the pain should subside into pleasure. If not, go to a doctor and ask for a pelvic exam for something may not be right.**_ [_**see chapter 9**_]" Al looked back up at his brother who stilled had moisture in the corners of his eyes.

"I guess I'll just have to help you." Al put the book down on the bed and crawled over to his brother. His hand hesitantly hovered above his brother's erection. He swallowed a lump in his throat and lightly grasped his brother's heat.

"A little harder Al, that just tickles." Ed said as he watched his hesitant little brother. Al tightened his grip until Ed said it was good enough. Alphonse looked at his Nii-san's face, then started to stroke his length. After a minute of stroking Ed said, "That kinda feels good, Al." Ed stated to squirm a bit while Alphonse's hand glided effortlessly up and down his dick. Ed's eyes started to fill with lust and his lips parted a little so he could get enough air. "That feels really good Al"

"Let me see, what was the next thing the book mentioned." Al used his free hand to turn back to the page he had been on prior. He read over the paragraphs. "Oh, next is using my mouth. Like umm… licks and stuff." Al studied the pictures for a bit before returning all his attention to his brother.

Al bent his head and stared at Edward's shirt. He used his free hand to take off his brother's shirt. He latched on to his brother's nipple and licked at it. "Yuck, its really salty." Alphonse tried licking at other places oh his brother's chest.

"That doesn't feel as good as it does right," Ed pointed to the now raised nipple Al had licked at earlier, "here." His little brother groaned, but started to lick at the nipple again. He licked and nipped at it. After awhile the taste didn't matter as much to him. "Ahhh~ that feels really haaa~ good." Ed's face was red. He looked up at his brother who was hard at work rubbing his member and tasting his chest. "Something feels, ahh~ f-funny."

White hot liquid spurt from his pleasured member. Alphonse stopped licking and nipping at his brother's chest. He looked down at his shirt that was now covered in gross white water. "Yuck, Ed. That's gross." He took his shirt off and threw it on the floor. "Why'd you do that?"

"I-I don't know. It's not like I meant to! It just happened." Edward backed up from his brother a bit.

"Well next time don't pee on me! It's really, really gross!" Al sniffed at his hands and looked at them. "Wait, this doesn't smell like pee." He licked at a white drop on his hand. "Yuck, this is super salty!"

Ed looked over at the book and started to read the rest of it as Al complained about the stuff on him and how bad it tastes. "Al, go get some soap and water from the bathroom." The small brunette child looked over at his older brother.

"Don't you think it's a little late to be thinking about the bathroom?" He remarked as he wiped the warm liquid off of him. He ran out of the room and a few minutes later returned with a glass of warm water and some hand soap. "What did you want this for?"

"It says here that it helps to have some soap or stuff called lubricant for the next part." Ed said as he pointed to the fourth paragraph. Al read it over and looked at his brother. He read it again to understand what was next.

"So, you're peepee is supposed to go into a butt? That sounds gross." Al stuck his tongue out to emphasize his point. What's so good about sex anyway?" He pouted down at the book.

"It feels really good, Al. It's like if you have a super yummy piece of hot apple pie in your tummy and you're soaking in a bath full of hot water. You get all tingly and hot then you feel really good." Edward got off the bed and started to take off Al's pants. He pulled them down and took his length in his hand. "It's your turn to practice this stuff." Ed licked up his brother's heat. "You're right, this tastes really salty, bleck." He took his brother in his mouth and started to suck on him.

"Ahh~ that feels really weird Ed! Stop, I don't want to do this. It feels funny." Al watched as his brother's head bobbed up and down, taking a little of him at a time. "Ed…stop!" Alphonse started to pant for air as his muscles relaxed. "I feel funny."

Ed stopped sucking and looked up at his little brother. "Does it feel better now?" Al nodded down at his brother. "Okay then. Let's try the next step. Here, lay down on the bed."

Alphonse laid on the bed and started looking over the book. Ed flipped him onto his back and told him to stay still. As Al read through the paragraph about penetration, Ed put the soap in the warm water and created lots of suds. He sat down on the bed. "Okay Al, spread your legs so I can get you ready."

Ed started to rub the soapy water around Alphonse's ring of muscles. While rubbing the slippery water around the ring, his finger slipped and pushed into Al's hole. "Owie! That hurts!" cried Al. The younger boy was near tears on the bed.

"Sorry Al, My finger slipped." Edward started to slide his finger out, then decided against it. "Well, you are going to have something in you anyway, why not slick you up really quick." Edward started to rub his finger further in and back while he added bits of the soapy water to his brother's behind.

The brunette boy panted on the bed sheets as his older brother moved his finger around inside of him. "That kinda feels good now, Ed" The younger's toes curled up.

"Is it all right if I come inside you now? I wanna feel good too." Ed said as he stilled his finger. His brunette brother nodded his head. The slicked up finger was pulled out of him. Ed lined himself up and looked down at Al. "I'm going to put it in really slow, so it shouldn't hurt too much." The younger boy nodded his approval and scrunched his eyes closed, hoping it wouldn't hurt.

Edward slid into his younger brother. Alphonse groaned and pouted as the pain coursed back through his body. He moved his legs together a bit, but stopped when he realized it only made it hurt more. "Ah~ Ed, it hurts again." Al panted as his face turned bright red.

"Don't worry Al, I'll make sure you feel good again." The older boy leaned down and held onto his brother's waist for support. "Your squeezing me so tightly, it feels really good."

The blonde started to move his hips. His length slowly slid deeper into his brother, then back out. The brunette moaned out and panted as the sensation washed over him. "Ah th-this feels so good Al! I think I like sex." Edward said as he picked up this pace and thrust into the younger quicker and deeper.

The brunette balled up his fists and panted into the sheets, "R…right there. It feels Ah~ s-so good when you rub ha~ right there!" Al moaned out into the bed sheets and started to shake.

"I feel funny again. Like when you were stroking my peepee funny." Edward had sweat dripping from his forehead as he moved his hips in a steady rhythm. His hands guided Alphonse by the waist to move to his rhythm.

"I feel weird too. It's Ha~ like my stomach is on fire and I Ah~ need to pee, b-but not pee." Al said as he panted against the sheets. "I can't see anything. Everything is white with bright colors and stars and stuff. It feels ahhh~ g-good." Tears threatened to spill out from the corners of his eyes.

"I feel like something is…coming!" Ed said as his white seed poured into the younger's ass. The liquid dripped out from the brunette child. Al came all over the sheets on his bed. He clutched the dirty sheets to his chest while he panted for air.

Edward pulled out of Al and fell back onto the bed. "That's exhausting." The two boys looked at each other for a moment. "It felt really good though." Ed grabbed his little brother's hand in his and entangled their fingers together.

"Yeah, It did feel really good." Al smiled his good natured smile and looked over at the book "Do you think mom will praise us for learning this?" Al sighed and relaxed into the bed covers.

"I don't know. I kinda want this to be our little secret. Something we can do and no one knows about." Edward closed his boiling gold eyes and took a deep breath. "Only we'll know?"

"Only we'll know." Al said as he squeezed his brother's hand.


End file.
